tdarfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 145
<-- Previous Episode | [http://tdar.wikia.com/index.php?title=Episode_146&action=edit&redlink=1 Next Episode -->] Date: April 1st, 2010 Length: 2:54:48 Hosts: Chris, Brett, Mikel, Charlie, Henry ''' '''Special Guest(s): '''None '''Intro Song: Anamanaguchi- Airbrushed Closing Song: Anamanaguchi - Helix Nebula Closing/Opening Words: 'Henry: "That was fun!" '''Outro: ' The Empire Strikes Back ---- '''Content Covered: *100 Best Games of All Time *WWE All-Stars - Return of the Macho Man! *Top 7...failingest handhelds Notable Facts: *TalkRadar goes backwards as an April Fool's joke. *First time Charlie has appeared in the Community segment Funny Stories and Quotes: *Chris Antista **Was that the wrestler who strangled his wife with his own child? (2:11:50) **HENRY! Yoshi's Island 2 is not a good game! **The N-Gage was better than the GBA. **The only treason fucking Dizzy. It's like taking people off a slave ship for 2 years and ask them what is your favorite food. You had a Zed-Ex Spectrum. You have no idea what things look like without 4 colors. You guys grew up on a horrible horrible system and we have to acknowledge its a great game. Fuck Dizzy and the people who like the game. **WWE No Mercy Looks like 2 origami figures fucking. **The best Gran Turismo is the latest one because it has the most of whatever stupid stuff. **I always wanted to appear on Conan O Brien to tell him how much I jerked off while his show was on. **Elston I love you but you sound like an idiot. **How do you jerk off and read? **I fucking hate annoying Navi. **Putting Mark of Kryie at 101 was really rude. **Now you know why he is good. He held 2 people in a chokehold. **It's compelling it's universal. It's a puzzle game without being a puzzle game. **Tony Hawk is a legacy tarnished by 10 terrible games. **Charlie you sleep with me tonight. **I am not prepositioning Cheri that has never worked for me. **Speaking of Zelda. ***Brett "Now I'm in the mood for sex." *Brett Elston **It tells a story without being preachy or ambigious. **Anyone play Tetris recently? Bullshit. **"I have a Pokedex on my iPhone!" **Atari Lynx shittest system forever. None of the games are great. **Be a Man is the Wind Waker of rap albums. *Mikel Reparaz **It's all downhill jam from there. **It's perfect. Everything that happens is interesting. **GTA San Andreas threw everything at the kitchen sink. ***Brett "And all the metaphors stick." *Charlie Barratt **I had to talk Henry out of the ledge 5 times this week. **It's funny it's scary. **Portal can only be in a videogame. *Henry Gilbert **Did Nintendo find out 6 months ago they should start making games? (3DS) **Sometimes I think why isn't Macho Man dead. **The 3DS launch hit mediocrity more solidlily compared to DS launch. Question of the Week: '''Least favourite launch game? *Chris: Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire; Bug! *Mikel: Gyromite *Henry: Namco Museum *Brett: Super Mario 64 DS *Charlie: None (because he's a smart consumer) '''Link: TalkRadar 145 <-- Previous Episode | [http://tdar.wikia.com/index.php?title=Episode_146&action=edit&redlink=1 Next Episode -->] Category:Episode Category:2011